


Leave A Mark

by whereshallwestart



Series: Mates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive!Brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereshallwestart/pseuds/whereshallwestart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett wouldn't say that he's a possessive guy, but when someone flirts with Liam, he doesn't like. He doesn't like it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Mark

"You know, you really don't have to be here practically everyday. I  _can_ take care of myself."

Liam turned to face the boy next to him. The boy who, irritatingly enough, had been coming down to his school for lunch. Everyday. Some days during practices. He would swear up and down to anyone who would listen, that Brett had obviously taken lessons in the Derek Hale school of lurking, but this was getting out of hand. 

The rest of the pack rolled their eyes, having heard this argument way too many times for it to have any impact on them. 

Brett slowly turned to face Liam, pulling out his most innocent expression, blue eyes big and bright, "I have no idea what you are taking about. I only miss my boyfriend, is that such a big crime?"

"Cut the bullshit Brett, you and I both know that you're here because you don't trust me."

"I totally trust you," came the indignant reply.

Liam raised an eyebrow,"Then why are you _here_?"

Brett looked down, letting out a sigh before finally replying in a low voice, "Because I worry about you."

Liam's gaze softened slightly, he scooted closer on the bench, "I know you do. And I love you for that. Really I do. But come on, you have to see that this is getting a bit weird."

Laughing sheepishly Brett tilted his head slightly, "Yeah I guess you're-"

Before he could finish the sentence, they heard a, "Hey! Liam!" and everyone including the rest of the pack who'd tuned them out, turned to see Jake, one of the lacrosse players coming towards them. Stopping just before Liam, the tall brown hair player smiled at him. Liam felt Brett tense up next to him.

"Uh, yeah, hey Jake," came Liam's confused reply.

"So, I needed to ask you something."

"Yeah, sure go ahead."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies or something this weekend?"

Liam's eyes widened, as everyone in the pack turned to look at him. Stiles with his mouth open, half chewed food hanging out, and Scott with his confused puppy head tilt, slowly turned to face Brett, who's eyes were narrowed. They heard little low growls slipping out from his mouth. Kira, slightly frightened, turned to look at Lydia, who was looking at the scene with slight interest, and Malia, who looked on in complete boredom. Slowly they all turned back around to look at Jake, who was still staring at Liam expectantly, a bright smile on his face. 

Liam opened his mouth, and if you asked later he'd swear that his voice absolutely did not crack, and asked, "As in a date?"

Jake laughed, "Yeah you can call it that."

"Oh, um well, it's not that I'm not flattered but-"

He was cut off, as he was suddenly yanked unto the lap of a very pissed off Brett, and had a pair of lips pressed roughly against his. Lifting his hands, he curled them in Brett's hair, as he moaned and tried to pull himself in closer. 

Stiles turned to Jake, trying and failing not to laugh and the expression of pure shock on his face, "Dude, take my advice and leave. Leave now. Leave quietly. Because when they come up for air, and hopefully they do soon, you are going to have a  _seriously_ pissed off boyfriend coming for you."

Jake all but turned and ran in the other direction. As Stiles turned back around, he saw that the two lovers, were still attached, but at this point you couldn't tell where one started and the other ended. Pretending to gag, he turned to Scott, imploring with eyes for him to go true alpha on their asses, and let him keep down his lunch. 

Clearing his throat awkwardly,Scott tried to get their attention, calling their names, throwing fries at them, but that only made them move in closer. Rolling her eyes, Lydia stood up, and flicked both boys on their foreheads, having them jump back with a surprised yelp.

"If you could, we are in public, and I was getting sick to my stomach."

Sitting back down, she turned to Brett with a questioning gaze.

"Now, what the hell was that about."

Brett coolly observed her, keeping Liam on his lap as he pulled the younger boy tighter against his chest,"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She's talking about how you almost ate off Liam's face," Kira piped up.

"It's obvious isn't it," came a bored drawl.

Everyone turned to face Malia. She raised an eyebrow before explaining, "He was making a claim. You see it all the time with animals, they get possessive when they feel like someone is encroaching on their mate."

They all looked back at the two boys, Brett had his lips pressed to Liam's neck, looking like he was about the leave the mother of all hickies.

Liam slowly turned around, freezing at Brett's growl, before asking, "Is that true?"

Brett detached his lips and slowly looked up, his eyes a golden yellow, growling out a low, "Mine," before going right back to Liam's neck. 

Moaning slightly, Liam tilted his head, giving more access before whispering a quiet, "Yours."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So um, this is my first fic ever. I did this based off of a headcannon I sent to someone. So yeah, comments would be appreciated.


End file.
